Noc
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Oba dva té noci přišli o někoho, na kom jim záleželo. Upozornění: spoiler 3x02


Hotch si nepamatoval, že by kdy v jeho domě bylo takové ticho.

Když se s Haley pohádal, těsně předtím, než odjel, aby se v Milwaukee ve Wisconsinu mohl připojit ke svému týmu, věděl, že si to Haley nenechá jenom tak líbit. Čekal, že až se vrátí, pohádají se znovu a tentokrát víc, když si on během toho nebude balit cestovní tašku a budou mít čas, čekal, že ho Haley zahrne výčitkami a důvody, proč by měl se svojí prací skončit a najít si něco s pravidelnou pracovní dobou, aby s nimi mohl být doma.

Nečekal, že se vrátí domů a Haley i s Jackem budou pryč.

Možná to byl jen další důkaz toho, jak málo svojí ženě ve skutečnosti rozuměl.

To ticho ho ničilo. V jejich domě nikdy nebylo ticho. Vždycky se v něm něco ozývalo, Haleyin hlas, její kroky, tlumená hudba, cinkání nádobí, Jackův smích… Ale teď, když seděl v křesle, v šeru svého obývacího pokoje, po dlouhém dni v práci, s rukávy vyhrnutými a kravatou povolenou, s poloprázdnou skleničkou skotské v ruce, bylo jediným zvukem, který slyšel, tiché šumění deště za oknem.

Mlčky si zvedl skleničku ke rtům a zhluboka se napil.

Bylo to… Mohl si za to sám. Byla to celé jeho vina. Kdyby jen trávil trochu víc času se svojí ženou a synem, kdyby se trochu míň soustředil na svoji práci a věnoval trochu víc pozornosti rodině, mohlo to dopadnout jinak. Třeba by pochopil, že Haley něco chybí, třeba by si toho všimnul dřív a nedošlo by to tak daleko, třeba by jí dokázal zabránit v tom, aby vzala Jacka a své věci a opustila ho. Celé to byla jeho vina, jenom jeho, to on –

Zaslechl tlumené zaklepání na dveře a na okamžik ho napadlo, že možná, možná je to jeho žena, možná se Haley rozhodla vrátit a dát mu ještě jednu šanci, dovolit mu, aby se pokusil začít znovu, možná se rozhodla, že ještě jednou zkusí být skutečná rodina…

Pak zhluboka vydechl a ramena mu opět klesla. Haley přece měla klíče.

Odložil skleničku na konferenční stolek a unaveně si přejel dlaněmi po obličeji. Jak to jen mohl takhle pokazit? Jak mohl zničit svoji rodinu?

Zaklepání se ozvalo znovu, tentokrát silnější a intenzivnější, s jistým podtónem naléhavosti.

Pomalu vstal z křesla a neochotně se vydal otevřít dveře. Nechtěl s nikým mluvit, chtěl zůstat v křesle a koukat do prázdna, chtěl se opít a zapomenout na to, že zničil něco, co miloval. Ale to klepání bylo tak… Možná ho návštěva přivede na jiné myšlenky.

Otevřel dveře a vyhlédl do tmy, napůl přesvědčený o tom, že za dveřmi nikdo nebude. Ale byl, někdo, koho nečekal.

Zmateně zamrkal. „Reide?"

Reid neodpověděl, ani se nepohnul, jen se díval někam skrze něj, mokré vlasy se mu lepily k hlavě, stejně jako se mu oblečení zvlhlé deštěm přisálo na tělo, ale vypadalo to, že si toho vůbec nevšiml. Dýchal mělce, povrchně, dech mu beze zvuku pronikal mezi pootevřenými rty. Ruce, spuštěné volně podél těla, se mu třásly.

„Reide…?" zamumlal Hotch a tázavě se na něj podíval.

To Reida konečně vytrhlo z jeho strnulosti a on k němu obrátil pohled. Jeho oči byly tmavé a bezedné. Prázdné.

Hotch mu položil dlaně na ramena a mírně stiskl.

„Je pryč…" vydechl Reid slabě.

Hotch se zamračil. O čem to Reid mluvil. Co bylo pryč? _Kdo_ byl pryč?

Beze slova vtáhl třesoucího se Reida dovnitř domu, aniž přitom spustil dlaně z jeho ramenou, a nohou za nimi zavřel dveře. Dovedl ho do obývacího pokoje a pomohl mu posadit se na pohovku, sám si pak sedl naproti němu, a mírně se předklonil, lokty opřené o stehna a prsty propletené.

„Kdo je pryč, Reide?" zeptal se měkce, ale Reid se jen kousl do rtu a mírně zavrtěl hlavou. Pevně stiskl víčka, ale přesto mu po tváři sklouzla slza.

Vypadal tak zranitelně. Tak _zraněně_.

„Spencere…" Hotch se k němu naklonil a vzal jeho tvář do dlaní, palcem mu tu jedinou slzu setřel. „Kdo je pryč?" zeptal se znovu, jako by věděl, že tentokrát mu mladík odpoví.

Reid opět otevřel oči a podíval se na něj. „Gideon…" zašeptal. „Byl jsem v jeho chatě, on… Odešel, Hotchi…" Hlas se mu lámal a on potřásl hlavou, roztřesenou rukou si sáhl do kapsy a pak mu mlčky podal nějaký dopis. Světlou, nezalepenou obálku, na které bylo napsáno jediné slovo. Spencer. Hotch okamžitě poznal Gideonův rukopis.

Pomalu vyndal z obálky dopis a začal číst.

_Mrzí mě, že neexistuje lepší vysvětlení, a moc mě mrzí, že není smysluplnější…_

Sevřel pevně víčka.

Nečekal, že by ho Gideonův odchod mohl tak bolet.

Vyhledal pohledem Reidovu tvář a zjistil, že na něj mladík zírá, naprosto ztracený, jako by doufal v záchranu. Jako by doufal, že mu Hotch řekne něco, co dá zase věcem nějaký řád. Něco, co vrátí věci zpátky do normálu.

Hotch nic neřekl.

Několik minut bylo mezi nimi naprosté ticho.

„Promiň," zamumlal Reid poté, a uhnul pohledem. „Vím, že jsem sem neměl chodit uprostřed noci, nechtěl jsem tě rušit, když jsi s rodinou…" Prudce vstal a téměř zavrávoral, ale udržel se na nohou. Hotch poznal ten výraz jeho tváři. Reid se necítil ani o trochu lépe, pořád byl tak zničený a zlomený, jako když přišel, ale měl pocit, že je někde, kde být nemá, a tak chtěl odejít.

Hotch taky vstal. „Nerušíš," oznámil mu prostě.

Reid se na něj zmateně podíval. Až v tu chvíli si nejspíše uvědomil to hluboké, nepřirozené ticho v celém domě. Polkl. „Kde je Haley?" zeptal se jemně.

Hotch se zhluboka nadechl, najednou si sám nebyl jistý, co mu vlastně chce říct, jestli má sílu mu vysvětlovat, jak to celé zničil, jak ho Haley opustila, protože na ni nikdy neměl čas…

„Odešla."

Nic víc, jen to jedno slovo, tak prázdné a děsivé a neodvratné. Oči, ve kterých byla jediná otázka.

_Co se mnou teď bude?_

Reid se kousl do rtu, a pak udělal krok k němu a položil mu dlaň na rameno. V očích se mu třpytily slzy. „Hotchi…" vydechl a zůstal stát přímo před ním.

Hotch ho pevně objal, obemkl paže okolo jeho těla a zabořil tvář do jeho vlasů, vdechoval tu jejich uklidňující vůni blízkosti a pochopení.

Na okamžik zadoufal, že jeden druhému snad mohou alespoň pro tuto noc přinést útěchu.


End file.
